It Definitely Never Happened Before
by LadyMeringue
Summary: He was a man in control of himself. A man with a mission. This too, was a regular mission, just like any other. Until she stepped in. And everything turned topsy-turvy. Dark Gwevin (well sort off). Read and review. :D Constructive criticism will be more than welcome.


**It Definitely Never Happened Before**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I'm back! :D :D Though this time, with something different (something that still feels foreign to my usual stuff, but never the less :P)**

**Now, a bit of a background story:**

**First and foremost, the story is AU, where Gwen is the new heiress to the throne of Anodyne, and has been abducted and trapped in a human body by one of the Universe's most dangerous bounty hunters, Kevin, on the instructions of a certain someone, who happens to be the sole controller of Ledger Domain. Gwen no longer can use her powers, similar to Verdona in Moonstruck. Kevin has brought her to Earth, where they is no way of contact by any form, and is completely cut out from the roaring hype about Gwen's disappearance of the raging Anodites as well as the Plumber's officers. This story takes place of the night Kevin decides to carry out his deed, his reason, however, no longer being the same. The story takes place from the point when Gwen manages to escape him for the umpteenth time.**

**However, the background story is just for you'll to understand the scenario. And, to keep it simply short, its a Gwevin. I don't know whether its a dark Gwevin or no, but that's for you to decide. The idea just popped while I was sleeping, and I couldn't help but pen it down. :D**

**Now, enough of my blabbering.**

**Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

><p>The stars glittered in the sky and the moon glowed to its full extent on her face as she sat on the terrace wall, soda in one hand, while her other hand was on the wall for support. It was indeed a glorious night, and it reflected on her mood as well. Looking down upon the city lights, that could only be described as stars glittering below the sky, a lofty smile lifted up her face. There was a strange happiness flowing through her that night, something she couldn't really understand, yet she did not care to figure it out. It gave her a sense of purpose, a sense of power over things - and herself.<p>

He, on the other hand, arrived on the terrace, his mind in a frenzy. It was unusual of him, to never find purpose in his deeds, yet he was determined in his mind.  
>Looking across, she came into his sight of view, her posture holding that usual look of lust for power. He felt <em>hatred<em> surge through his veins at her sight. _She_ was the reason for everything going wrong in his life. Ever since she'd stepped in his life, nothing was the same. He loathed her dominating nature, looking down upon people as though they were _slaves_, nothing more. Forget about people, he hated the way she looked at _him_. As though he was petty muse she could control like a marionette. He would not have that, he simply _would not_ have that. All his life, he had been in control of _everything_, everyone! He could not have her simply walk in and wreck havoc in his well-controlled life.

Creeping forward towards her, his heart seemed to beat faster than usual. He had been down this lane before numerous times and he was good at it. One had to be, if they found themselves in the line of a professional hit man. Yet_ something_ was different this time. There was some kind of invisible obstacle in his mind, that made his steps meek and faulty.

_"You need to focus, Levin!"_ Shaking his head, trying to remember all the wrong she'd done him, he tried to achieve a new-found determination from it. His hand now went mid-air, he was almost there, just a push and his life would be free of her. Before he could proceed, however, he froze, hearing her speak all of a sudden.

"He crept towards her stealthily, hoping he would rid himself of her, but could he really now? He felt conflicted, should he or should he not? Experience failed him, so did his iron heart which was now just a melted pudding, leaving his fragile heart in the open." She turned behind at that moment, to find his hands suspended midair, just inches from her. Giving a sadistic laugh, which gave him chills running down his spine, she gleefully exclaimed.

"Ah! Come to kill _me_, have you?" He stumbled behind, while she jumped across to safely get down from the wall. He could only gape at her in shock as he muttered, "How did you...?"

"I must say though Kevin, I'd been hoping _better_ from you. Ah, the plans made out of desperation!" He stared at her fuming. How dare she _mock_ him! Getting control of his body and mind once again, he chose to ignore her jibe by adding another question of his own.

"Were you making some kind of prophecy about, well...?"

"I'm an Anodite Kevin... its my job to detect such things. But for you, uh, I guess it may as well be a prophecy." More mockery. Her tone pierced his heart. And he decided - he had had enough of her. Pulling her by her neck roughly towards him, he spat put in cold agony.

"Don't you dare take that _tone_ with me, Gwendolyn."

She stared back at him and smirked. She titled her head slightly backward, while her lips seemed dangerously close to his. Flouting it a bit more, seeing his evident surprise, she added seductively, "Afraid to play with fire now, are we?"

"You... _wish_." He muttered through gritted teeth, before he crashed his lips to hers.

And all _hell_ broke loose.

He savored every inch of her lips, while she returned the favor, minus the aggression, yet she seemed to have full control over the kiss. He kissed her with all the hatred and aggression he had for her, while she kissed him with a certain amount of amusement, letting her tongue dance around his, until they got into a battle for dominance. They swayed there in their little dance for some more time, before they finally broke apart to catch some air. Kevin looked at her with an overwhelming emotion, while she returned the look, only with a flame in her eyes, that made his knees buckle under himself. He never realized when he crashed to the ground, kneeling before her.

"Get up.". It was all she told him, and yet without looking up once, he ashamedly got back to his feet. He had lost all sense of his environment, and felt thoroughly disoriented. What on earth did hit him, anyway?

Giving him another peck on his lips, which zapped him out of his thoughts violently, he saw Gwen leaving towards the terrace door, before she turned back once more. "You're not that bad Levin... not bad at all. If things get better, maybe some day, we can work _this_ out." Winking at him, she walked through the door, while he felt his face get warm.

She was not the only thing that left the door that night. With her went a part of him, containing all of his hate and anger which he had suppressed since ages. It left him with only one thing remaining now, the only thing he had locked in some lonesome corner of his heart. Realization struck suddenly, and he felt himself flush angrily at the thought of it. He would complete his deed some other day. That was a promise he made to himself. But for now, all he could do was shake his head and slap himself mentally, while he followed suit and shut the terrace door behind him, along the thought that seemed to have latched itself to him like a parasite.

It was love, and it definitely_ never_ happened before.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! So, how was it? Just in case anyone feels like throwing something at me, let me shield myself. *cowers under a blanket* But seriously though, reviews and constructive criticisms are more than warmly welcomed! :D :D And since this is my first Gwevin fic, please go easy on me. *shows pleading eyes*<strong>


End file.
